Constance Bell
Constance Bell was one of the suspects during the investigations of the deaths of Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26), and Claire Godwin in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30). Profile Constance is a 54 year old tanned woman with light grey hair tied back and held together with two red ended hair pins stuck into the second layer of it. She has brown eyes concealed behind brown rimmed glasses. Constance may be into voodoo witchcraft as she wears necklace of skulls with fur coming off of them, and a voodoo doll in the middle with a red ended hair pin sticking into the left side of its chest. She usually wears a black shirt underneath a tan brown jacket. Constance weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is A-. In The Summoning, since Constance is a Librarian of the Grimsborough Library, she wears a blue and white badge of it, with the logo of an opened blue book in the centre. Above the picture of the book, it reads "LIBRARIAN". For some reason, Constance is on medication of some sort. In The Wollcrafts' Creature, ''she is the temporary curator as they haven't replaced the old museum curator Cornelia Trent who was arrested and placed in jail for killing an author called Wilfred Turnscrew in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24). It also came to be known that Constance can speak fluent German. She now wears a new badge which reads "CURATOR, Constance BELL". Role in Case(s) Constance was a librarian of the Grimsborough Library in Case #26 and the temporary museum curator in Case #30. In ''The Summoning, appeared when the team had arrived to search her library for more clues about the murder of a Cooper high scooler named Simon Armstrong. Constance knew Jones ever since he was a little boy and didn't like him for some reason. When the team had come to Constance's library, she had ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. After finishing the search, the team asked Constance if she knew anything about a mysterious book called Necronomicon which they had found in the murder scene. The librarian replied that the precious book was stolen from her library vault by a delinquant named Simon Armstrong. The team then informed her that her book's thief had been murdered. When asked why she didn't report the theft of her book, Constance answered that the she didn't because it was very special. Constance had become suspicious in the team's view because she hadn't even bat an eye after hearing about Simon's death. While searching the library's desk, the team found the victim's library card in some voodoo accessories on the bookshelves. This made the team go and talk to Constance once again. When asked what Simon's library card was doing in the voodoo ritual stuff, Constance replied that the victim deserved to be punished after he had stolen a precious book (Necronomicon) of her's, but Constance also claimed that voodoo couldn't carve people's skin at a distance. She said that she had learned voodoo from her grandmother, who had made her promise not to use it for evil, and for that reason, Constance just cursed Simon so that he would get the worst of luck until her book returned. She then concluded that her curse hadn't kill Simon, but maybe it had put him on the path of his killer. In'' The Wollcrafts' Creature'', Constance returned when the victim, Claire Godwin was electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage. They wanted to search the museum which Constance was standing in as a curator. She was released when Percy Wollcraft, one of her tour guides, was arrested for the murder. Trivia *Constance, Joe Stern, Alfred Ziegler, Ash Bison and Biff Wellington are the only characters who appeared as a suspect in two different cases. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26) *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) CB.png|Constance as she appeared in The Summoning. CB2.png|Constance, as she appeared in The Wollcrafts' Creature. wiki picture.png Category:Suspects